Floyd and Deputy Dusty: Attorneys at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Floyd Minton I'll take the case. Deputy Dusty We'll take the case. Miyumi Floyd, your client's here. Marcie Fleach Your client is here, Dusty. Sally Sargent Boss, your client's here. Scooby-Dum Bill Green Don't worry. I got this. Drew Pickles Jon Arbuckle Lucius Fox Floyd, Dusty, you two come to my office immidately. Deadpool You got it. Chief Lynn Loud, Sr. Hank Scropio, you are under arrest for using your evil plans. Captain Nicole Watterson Freeze, Stitch, you are under arrest for crashing four Disney movies, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. Lieutenant Dave Seville Pizza Boy, you're hereby under arrest for killing the eskimo's and a polar bear. Police Commissioner Hugh Test Johnny Weir, you're under arrest for beating Chris Griffin up. You'll have the right to remain silent. You'll have the right to the attorney. And you'll have the right to know where you using you to make the law show for kids. Sheriff Dwight Turnbull Nobody move! Freeze, Eddy, you're under arrest! Sargent Andrew "Bummer" Baumer Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy), you are now under arrest for framing the Eds for ruining "Friendship Day". It starts with a missing paintbrush that you knew one of the Eds would be blamed for. With the other kids distracted, you sacrificed yours shoulder padding in order to wipe off Plank's mouth, and then tucked the rag into Edd's back pocket. After that, he only needed to frame Eddy, who would of course be heartless enough to throw a hockey stick through their Friendship Day heart. However, you knew hyour innocence had to be preserved, and as such you chose a patsy in the form of Rolf to lead the Eds off the trail. Feeling more confident, you proceeded to plant fake clues, including the bootprint and, of course, the jujubes. Along the way, you managed to kidnap Jonny, tie him up, and stick jujubes all over the boy before going off for the most treacherous part of the plan: getting the Kankers to agree to help you out. This done, you simply watched as the Eds took his bait and ended up. Detective Dexter's Dad Uh, Alice, did you just rampage? Wrecking the whole place? Okay. Can you please come with us? Coach Halder Nobody move! All rise for Judge *insert name here* Chef Hatchet Freeze! You're under arrest! Here rise for Judge *insert name here* Jeannie the Babysitter Tom Cat Jerry, we think we see them. Jerry Mouse Well, that was easy. Yabba-Doo Yep. Let's get started. Robin I'm Robin. Your governor and the leader of Teen Titans. Mr. Turner Hey, all of you keep it down right now! Seriously, what can the prisoners to shut up already? Other/Defendant Characters Dr. James Possible Aw, geez. Oh, well. At least I won the case. Jonathan Long Tucker X Aw, man. Just ended already. Bob Johnson Why do I bother. Just do it already. David Read Oh, dear. Just leave already. Mr. Mackey Bugs Bunny Principal Kirkpatrick It's the truth! They acted in self defense! Mr. Krabs I'm the owner of the Krusty Krab. That's right. Finally some justice. Chauncey Pesky I don't know why I bother. Oh, never mind. I won. Pete Oh, what's the use. I won already. Cool. That was easy. Lila Test Well, what can I say I'm a rival lawyer. Well, that was easy. At least, I won the case. Charlotte Pickles Seriously, those two lawyers won't give up won't they? Does this mean I won the case? Okay. Guess I did won the case. Professor Farnsworth Hiram Lodge Bryce Judge Rita Loud Sorry, Elmer, you are now guilty. Wow. That was easy. Oh, well. What are you gonna do about it? Judge Mammy Two Shoes Goldilocks, you are here by guilty. Bailiff Deadpool, just shoot her. Judge George and Judge Joan Judge George: Andy. Judge Joan: You are not guilty. It turns out your toys are alive. Judge Clint Clobber Next witness! Guilty! Not guilty! Judge Rick and Judge Ginger Judge Beatie and Judge Hildie Judge Bert and Judge Sheila Judge Bert: Rob. Judge Sheila: You are here by guilty. Judge Bert: Sonic. Judge Sheila: You are officially not guilty. Judge Benson Muscle Man? Not guilty. Guilty. NOT GUILTY!!!! GUILTY!!!! Judge Spike the Bulldog Sit down, you rapist! Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not supposed to say anything to get prove. Go ahead, Chris. Balilif Deadpool, just shoot him already. Judge Commander Hoo-Ha Judge Professor Utonium Girls? Okay, girls. Not guilty. You saw the toys are alive, Sid? Wow. It turns out you were telling the truth. Not guilty. Oh, never mind. Guilty. Judge Fred Flintstone Balaiff, shoot him right now. Judge Ms. Keane Judge Sally Botsford Fred Jones, you are here by not guilty Judge Judy Neutron Okay. Fine. Not guilty. Guilty. Judge Linda Flynn-Fletcher Chowder, you are so not guilty. Zim, you are so guilty. Judge Aunt Lydia GUILTY! NOT GUITLY! Judge Principal Nigel Brown Well, I've seen enough. Guilty. Okay, never mind. Not guilty. Judge Vice-Principal Chakal I've seen enough. GUILTY!! Oh, never mind. NOT GUILTY!! Judge Kronk Oh, never mind. Not guilty! That's it! Guilty! Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Fred Jones That's right. I accidentally ripping people's face off and I thought it was someone else. Thank goodness I'm safe. Pink Panther Harry That's right, Hiram. Me and Pink Panther are having a feud for unreturned garden tools. Oh, shit. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Ben Tennyson Gramma Alice Green I did. Yes. Thank you. Milo Murphy Chris McLean Don Wreck-It Ralph Dick Dastardly Dread Baron Tramp Pizza Boy Why, you! Aw, shit! (gets shot in the head by Deadpool) Unikitty Hayley Smith Starfire Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearney Zzyzwicz and Dolph Starbeam Patrick Star Green Arrow Kong Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow Flynn Rider: Why me? Lance Strongbow: Why would we do that? Aladdin Mr. Incredible Incrediboy Hulk Chowder Flapjack Chris Griffin Garnet Craig Williams Batman Spider-Man J. Jonah Jameson Wolverine Anakin Skywalker Emperor Palpatine Elmer Fudd Yosemite Sam Hank Venture and Dean Venture Inspector Gadget Dudley Puppy Juniper Lee Ghostbusters Grape Ape Yogi Bear Duke (G.I. Joe) Buhdeuce Woody Woodpecker Bob Blecher Bowser King Koopa Superman Andy Davis Yes, your honor. I swear! The toys came alive! They're alive! Yes, all of them! I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! See?! I told you the toys are alive, didn't I?! But, you never believed me!!!! I found out about, too!!!! Yes. Thanks for the help, Floyd, Dusty. Discord Bender Muttley Mumbly Hank Scorpio Princess Bean Donald Duck Early Cuyler The Flash Zak Rabbids Eddy Ice Bear VJ Mendhi Neeku Vozo Mr. Pickles Invader Zim Guardians of the Galaxy Zak Storm Stitch James P. Sullivan Carl Fredricksen Samurai Jack Queen Chrysalis OH FUCK CELESTIA!! (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Daffy Duck Rob Yep. I'm the one who taking Nicole's twenty dollars from her purse, using Richard's toothbrush and stealing Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll Oh, well. Jail here I come. Bendy Yes. I was blaming Edurado, Wilt, Coco and Bloo, lying to Mr. Herriman and Frankie, and doing bad things and blame others for it Eh. Not matter. Jail's not that bad. Rick Sanchez Sonic the Hedgehog Plankton Barney Rubble Bismuth Muscle Man Johnny Weir That’s not true. That never happened. Aw, poop. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Godzilla Rosie Mario Goldilocks Oh, shit. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool) Three Bears Chief Wiggum, Lou and Eddie Sheriff Nichols Correction. I framed Peter, Cleveland, Joe and Quagmire for drug possession Aw, damn. (Gets shot by Deadpool in the head and dies) Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) That's right. I'm the one who framing the Eds for ruining "Friendship Day". It starts with a missing paintbrush that he knew one of the Eds would be blamed for. With the other kids distracted, he sacrificed his shoulder padding in order to wipe off Plank's mouth, and then tucked the rag into Edd's back pocket. After that, he only needed to frame Eddy, who would of course be heartless enough to throw a hockey stick through their Friendship Day heart. However, Jimmy knew his innocence had to be preserved, and as such he chose a patsy in the form of Rolf to lead the Eds off the trail. Feeling more confident, he proceeded to plant fake clues, including the bootprint and, of course, the jujubes. Along the way, he managed to kidnap Jonny, tie him up, and stick jujubes all over the boy before going off for the most treacherous part of the plan: getting the Kankers to agree to help me out. Aw, man. Jail is not so bad. Luigi Risotto, Agnes Skinner and Stuart (The Simpsons) Luigi Risotto: Mamam Mia! (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Agnes Skinner: Goodbye, cruel world! (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Stuart (The Simpsons): My career has ended now. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Mrs. Samson, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Selma Bouvier and Noah's Mother Mrs. Samson: Well, poop. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, dear. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Selma Bouvier: Worth a shot. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Noah's Mother: Just kill me already. (Gets shot in the head by Deadpool and dies) Stan Marsh Hoagie Gilligan Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Woody Jenkins Gerald Samson Sid Philips Why, yes, your honor, the toys are alive. It's the truth. I saw them with my own eyes. In the end, I win! Ha, ha, ha! Yes. Thank you, Floyd and Dusty. Yana Principal I.M. Greedyguts and Leo Louse Flim and Flam Winter Soldier Baron Zemo Category:Quotes